We Will Go A Hunting
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: Easter fun with the Castle family.


AN: So, this is my 30th story. I thought about doing something big, but then just decided to put this up. I hope everyone enjoys it, it's just pure fluff. Thanks to Nina for the beta! As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

Rick chuckled as he heard his daughter clap her hands excitedly above him. She was sitting on his shoulders, the perfect picture of childhood innocence and joy.

The weather was fantastic on a Saturday afternoon in April. It was perfect to spend the day in Central Park where numerous others gathered for the major event of the day. There were other things, such as face painting and games. However, they were waiting patiently for the main event to begin.

"Are you ready, Adrianna?" he asked, looking up at her smiling face. She was the perfect mix of him and Kate, although Rick was pretty sure she would look more like Kate as she got older.

"Yes, Daddy," the five year old responded, the painted black whiskers moving as she spoke. "Do you have my basket?"

"Of course," he responded for what was probably the fifth time. Adrianna had kept asking him if he had her basket. Not that she would ever let him forget it before they left the loft.

"Good," she replied. Suddenly, she started to bounce up and down in excitement and Rick cringed at the feeling in his shoulders. "Mommy!"

Kate approached them, holding three items wrapped in tinfoil.

"Mommy!" Adrianna exclaimed again.

"Hey, you two," she responded handing both of them one of the packages. "Sorry I'm late, I stopped to grab us some lunch."

"It's not a problem, it hasn't even started." Rick gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ew," Adrianna giggled. The couple pulled back and Kate rolled her eyes at her daughter's reaction.

"And how is my little bunny?" Kate asked, taking her daughter and holding her. Rick opened his tinfoil wrapped food and began to eat the hotdog inside.

"Okay. Daddy let me get my face painted, see?" The little girl pointed to her face which was now decorated with whiskers, a pink nose, and pink cheeks.

"I see. It even matches your ears." Kate gently tugged one of the floppy on ears of Adrianna's head piece. Rick smiled, thinking his little girl looked absolutely adorable as a rabbit

"I wanted a tail, but Daddy said no." Adrianna pouted.

He shrugged. "It wouldn't have stayed on."

"Well, good to know you have some sense," Kate teased, winking at him. He just rolled his eyes. They ate their lunch in silence, Kate helping Adrianna eat hers by breaking off small chunks to avoid choking. Rick knew Adrianna liked being independent like her mother, but after a scare with chicken the month before, Kate had begun cutting up her daughter's food into smaller pieces and hand-fed things, such as hot dogs, personally to Adrianna.

Suddenly, there was a loud screeching sound and the tapping of a microphone a few feet ahead of them. The announcer cleared his throat, before saying,

"Alright, everyone! Welcome to the annual Central Park Easter Egg Hunt!" he began. "So, the rules are simple. Collect as many eggs as you can in a half an hour. So, is everybody ready?"

A loud chorus of yeses came from the crowd. Rick could hear the happy cheering of other children near him.

"Okay then. On your mark, get set, go!" the announcer exclaimed.

And so everyone was off to find the hidden eggs.

* * *

Rick huffed, trying to keep up with his daughter.

"I found another!" she exclaimed, pointing up to a low branch on a tree. She jumped in the air, but still couldn't reach it. Kate then scooped her up onto her shoulders, allowing Adrianna to reach the plastic egg. She placed it in the basket she was holding, the pink sparkles on it glittering in the sun.

"Wow, you have so many now," Kate said, glancing at the basket.

"You certainly have your Mommy's detective eye," Rick said. Adrianna probably found at least thirty eggs so far.

"And yours, too." Kate smiled at him. He grinned before getting interrupted by an impatient Adrianna.

"Come on," she said excitedly, waving her arms. "We still have some time left!"

Kate looked at her watch. "About five minutes, so let's get going and find more eggs!"

Father and daughter nodded in agreement and they were off again.

Five minutes later, Adrianna had found ten more eggs. As soon as she placed the last egg in the basket, the horn blew, signaling the time was up.

The trio sat down in one of the nearby benches, Adrianna counting her eggs, Kate and Rick helping her.

"Wow, forty eggs!" Rick exclaimed and Adrianna beamed. Turning to her mother, she asked,

"Can I have some of the candy now?"

"Sure, just a few pieces," Kate responded. "Save the rest for tomorrow, especially since the Easter Bunny may come and visit you."

Adrianna nodded.

Rick couldn't help but chuckle at his wife supporting the idea of the mythical bunny. Then again, she also seemed to support Santa, the Tooth Fairy, and Cupid since Adrianna was born. He had a feeling it was because she didn't want her daughter growing up as fast as she did.

"Are Lexi and Grandpa coming tomorrow?" Adrianna asked before popping a mini chocolate egg into her mouth.

"Yep, they both are," Rick replied. ''And I'm sure they'll have gifts for you, too."

"As usual," Kate muttered, rolling her eyes. Alexis and Jim had taken on the roles of generous big sister and doting grandfather. Every time they came to the loft, they were armed with presents for Adrianna. Kate begged her dad to decrease the gift giving. However, Jim said he didn't mind. Of course Adrianna didn't either.

"Hey, look, it's the Easter Bunny!" Adrianna pointed to a person in the distance dressed as the famous creature.

"Let's go get a picture," Kate suggested, picking the little girl up. Rick followed, smiling as mother and daughter bonded.

The person behind the costume was very nice and even complimented Adrianna's painted face. After getting a picture of the whole family in it, they agreed to go home. Rick carried a sleepy Adrianna out of the park. He hummed "Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail" as he rubbed his daughter's back.

"I think today went rather well," Kate whispered.

"Yep, and she'll need her energy for tomorrow."

"Not that she doesn't already have a lot," his wife teased.

"She gets that from you. After all, only your daughter would rise at the crack of dawn."

Kate snickered before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, the Easter Bunny better save his energy since he's supposed to give her a basket full of goodies."

"I'll put it out once she goes to sleep." He raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of goodies, am I getting any?"

"Mmm, only if you're good," Kate replied. "I do remember buying a set of rabbit ears and some fur lined lingerie…" She trailed off, teasing him.

Rick gulped, trying to get rid of the enticing image since he was holding his daughter.

"Come on, let's hurry up, I still have things to prepare for tomorrow." Kate winked, before walking ahead of him. "You coming, Castle?"

Rick just smirked, before catching up with her.

* * *

AN: So, there you have it. Happy Easter to those celebrating it and if not, then have a great Sunday or Monday.


End file.
